


Forenoon

by Royalia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, They're soo cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalia/pseuds/Royalia
Summary: Chrom and Robin wake up and have a lazy Saturday morning.





	Forenoon

"Hey good morning baby," Chrom said as he saw his partner, Robin awaken on the other side of the bed. The woman rustled her sheets as she turned over to look at her blue haired prince. Her white hair glittered as Chrom took his hands and played with it, twirling it in his fingers.

"Hey there," Robin smiled, as she leaned in and kissed Chrom's forehead. Chrom smiled and took the white covers off of him. Robin and Chrom both got out of bed and went to their closet. The two got dressed. Robin put on a tank and so did Chrom. The two walked out of their bedroom through the hall and into their kitchen. Robin sat down at the table and Chrom ran around to the cupboards. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Chrom asked as he looked in the pantry.

"A kiss," Robin said, yawning.

"A kiss?" Chrom turned and asked.

"A kiss," Robin repeated with seriousness. Chrom danced towards her and pecked her on the mouth. He pulled away but Robin grabbed his face and pullet it back to hers.

"Come on, just a little bit more before the kids wake up?" Robin pleaded. Chrom felt a wave of pleasure and gave in to his wife's request.

Chrom pressed his lips on to Robin's. She pushed back and wrapped her hands around Chrom's neck. Chrom grabbed Robin's waist and Robin moved her lips down to Chrom's neck.

As Robin left little marks on Chrom's neck, they heard a few thumps.

"Mommy! Daddy! What are you doing?! MOMMY WHY ARE YOU EATING DADDY!?" A young Morgan gasped as she saw her parents embracing.

"Ah-!" Robin exclaimed, shocked as she pushed away her husband.

"Hey Morgan...uh...mommy wasnt eating me..." Chrom mumbled, blushing.

"Morgan u-uh, where's your brother?" Robin asked. Morgan hopped around towards her parents and her nightgown danced around with her.

"Mark is sleeping, Lucina's awake though," The child said.

"Ah well, get your siblings, dad's making pancakes!" Chrom bellowed with pride.

"DID SOMEONE SAY PANCAKES?" Screamed the voice of their teenage daughter, Lucina.

"You can put whipped cream on them!" Chrom shouted.

"I'M GETTING MARK RIGHT NOW," Lucina screamed and the trio downstairs could hear a bunch of stomping upstairs.

A few minutes passed and now Mark, Morgan and Lucina were downstairs waiting for their delightful pancakes with their parents. Robin felt feelings of great contentment, she had three beautiful children and one hot husband, things certainly could not be any better, and she smiled.


End file.
